parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip and the Chipmunks (1983)
400Moviess TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Simon Seville - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Theodore Seville - Himself * Dave Seville - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Brittany Miller - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jeanette Miller - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Eleanor Miller - Herself * Mrs. Miller - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Vinny - Andie (The Nut Job) * Uncle Harry - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Miss Grudge - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Eva - Herself * Olivia - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Sherlock Holmes - Timon (The Lion king) * Dr. Watson - Himself * Professor Moriarty - Racoon * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - ??? a Squirrel or Chipmunk * Happy the Butler - Himself * The Jokester - Chief McBrusque (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Dr. Simonize - ??? * Mr. Pinkie - Himself * Miss Mayor - Herself * Chip Tracy - ??? * Kiddo - Himself * Dr. Buford Bubbles - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Miss Dalia - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Trusty - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Montana - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Movies: * The Chipmunk Adventure * Chip and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein * Chip and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman See Also: * The Chip Show Trivia: * Simon was Dale in Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers. Gallery: Chip in the Chip 'n' Dale Shorts.jpg|Chip as Alvin Seville Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Simon Seville Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas.jpg|Theodore Seville as Himself Gadget Hackwrench Angry.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Brittany Miller Foxglove the Bat.jpg|Foxglove as Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Herself Mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg|Eric as Dave Seville Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Mrs. Miller Rat Capone Angry.png|Rat Capone as Uncle Harry Madame-Mim-madame-mim-16115099-560-420.jpg|Madam Mim as Miss Grudge Suzy.jpg|Suzy Johnson as Eva Belle in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World-0.jpg|Belle as Olivia Theodore Watson.png|Dr. Watson as Himself Secret Squirrel in Super Secret Secret Squirrel.jpg|Secret Squirrel as Alvin Smith Penny in Super Secret Secret Squirrel.jpg|Penny as Barbie Eleanor Miller as Samantha in Bigger.png|Samantha as Herself Theodore Seville as Happy the Butler.png|Happy the Butler as Himself Chief McBrusque.png|Chief McBrusque as The Jokester Beauty-and-the-beast-gaston-flexing.jpg|Gaston as Roland Bellyache Eleanor Miller as Miss Supra in Star Wreck - The Absolutely Final Frontier.png|Miss Supra as Herself Eleanor Miller as Miss Mayor in Robomunk.png|Miss Mayor as Herself Theodore Seville as Mr. Pinkie in Robomunk.png|Mr. Pinkie as Himself Eleanor Chip Tracy.png|Club Doorwoman as Herself Theodore Seville as Kiddo from Chip Tracy.png|Kiddo as Himself Basil Angry.jpg|Basil as Trusty Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Princess Montana Ratigan-1.jpg|Ratigan as Dr. Buford Bubbles Lahwhinie Scratching Shaka Baka's Board.jpg|Lahwhinie as Miss Dalia Theodore Seville as Godfrey in Sploosh.png|Godfrey as Himself Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:4000Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof